


《五次他们偶然相遇》

by soawkward



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soawkward/pseuds/soawkward





	

**副标题：一次是必然**

 

正文：

其实段野龙哉不太喜欢现在这个场合。

他站在绿意盎然的草地旁的红砖小道上，安静地听着眼前这位院长女士用她温柔的嗓音汇报着自己想知道、或许说是应该知道的一切，可男人的注意力却早已被初夏的微风吹散，耳畔传来幼童玩闹间发出的嬉笑声，院长所说的大多是些琐碎的事，他隐约能捕捉到一两句关键的信息，比如：“捐款比去年有增加”“六个小孩儿被领养”以及“您好像并不是太愿意听我说这些”。

段野龙哉终于回过神，他佯装惊讶地说道：“怎么会，柏叶院长所说的都是我应该了解的事情。”他知道，自己有点虚伪过了头，可这是他每天都在做的事情，与那些所谓的“社会精英”打交道，在学习虚与委蛇的这堂课上，他必须要交上满分答卷。

可他知道，眼前的这位柏叶结子女士并不是他那个社交圈里的任何一个人，她沉稳、温柔、对小孩充满了耐心，并且原则性极强，对比他所结识的其他人，这位院长异常的真实且优秀，可正因如此，他们注定无法成为朋友。

不过这并不妨碍段野龙哉对她的欣赏与敬意，所以他才会成为这间民办孤儿院的资助人。

正如他所想，院长女士并没有在意他的客套话，她收起了自己手里的文件，夹到自己的手臂之间，动作优雅耐看，“我想段野先生对我所说的事情真的不感兴趣。”她微笑着，可温柔的声线含着不容置疑的坚持，“这三年您都非常尽责，不仅在出资上慷慨大方，而且每个月初都会抽出时间来我这儿听我说这些琐碎小事，我很感激。”

然而。段野龙哉在心里为她的话接上一个转折。

“然而。”

看吧，我猜对了。段野龙哉在心底为自己鼓掌，他并没有听到这位女士的责备或抱怨，她侧目看了眼草地上跑来跑去的孩童，朝自己礼貌地点头后说：“其实您对这些事情并不如何上心。”柏叶结子顿了一下，略带无奈地看了男人一眼，接着道：“一会儿我要说的话可能会令您感到不快，请见谅。”

“您不必如此客气。”段野龙哉这样说着，可态度依旧客套疏离。

柏叶结子在心里叹了口气，“与其浪费大家的时间，不如，以后我会将孤儿院的情况梳理后写成报告送到您的办公室。”

听到她这样说，段野龙哉惊讶的同时松了口气，这不失为一个好的提议，这样一来，他能省出了不少时间来处理其他更为重要的事情。可院长女士接下来的一番话，又将自己刚刚冒出来的想法给掐断了。

“作为交换，我希望您能将用来听我说话的时间用来与这些孩子们相处一会儿。”

 

也许是院长的语气太过温柔，导致她太像一位和蔼亲切的长辈，所以段野龙哉就这样稀里糊涂地就应了下来。

 

男人将视线从柏叶结子远去的背影上移开，缓缓地吐出一口气，心情略微复杂地走到不远处的长椅上坐了下来，他本应该用这个时间来处理财务报表、与手头上这个项目的合作伙伴喝一杯咖啡，或者……什么都好，而不是像盯着孤儿院的孩子们发呆，这未免有些……太过奢侈。段野龙哉自嘲地笑了笑，抛开这个念头闭上双眼，深呼吸一口带着青草味的空气，脱下西装外套后他放松了背脊，将身子靠到了椅背上。

初夏的阳光带着喜人的热度透过樟树叶的间隙钻进自己的衬衫，他望向那片孩子们嬉闹着的草地，思绪不受控制地慢了下来，一个胖胖的小男孩儿跑进了自己的视线范围内，突然，他猛地向前栽去，段野龙哉的身子跟着向前倾了倾，他还没来得及起身，那孩子已经一骨碌爬了起来，弯下腰拍了拍自己肉乎乎的膝盖，将胸口的草屑也清理掉后，就飞快地继续朝着向着前方跑去。

视线下意识地追随着小孩的身影，只见他像一只欢快的幼犬，重重地扑到了一个年轻男人的怀里，青年洁白的衬衫在阳光下泛着光，他抱着那个小孩一块儿坐到了地上，略微卷曲的棕色发丝被带得乱晃，视线就在这一刻定了下来，夏天的阳光很是耀眼，刺得段野龙哉不得不眯起双眼。

比阳光更耀眼的，是他的笑容。

段野龙哉向前走了好几步才发现自己已经踏上了草地，他感觉自己停下步子的身形有些滑稽好笑，但好在无人注意，所以扯了扯自己的领结，又径直走进了孩子堆里，可直到他已经绕开第五个小孩儿了，发现依旧没有人注意自己。

好吧，这里并不是自己参与过的任何一场聚会，没有华美危险的香槟塔、没有不断变换着的攀谈者、没有故作姿态的古典伴奏乐，有的只是孩子，这些鲜活的小生命们。

他的目光不禁投向了那个青年，他的衬衫下摆蹭上了草屑，怀里有个肉乎乎的小孩儿蹭来蹭去，袖口卷到手肘处，露出他白皙的小臂，被那个小胖子衬得看上去很是纤细，他听到他说：“好久不见了，小源治。”很意外，并不是少年般的清亮，而是与他外表不太相符的沉稳透彻，可也很好听。

“你最近怎么都不来教钢琴课了。”

真没有礼貌。段野龙哉瞪了那个小男孩一眼，这是对一个老师的态度吗？他会弹钢琴？他下意识地看向青年的手指，指节分明又修长，手背上微微鼓起的血管为那双手更添上几分美感，段野龙哉开始好奇从这双手下流出的音符是不是会更加动听？

他好像忘了，自己并不如何喜欢古典乐。

段野龙哉的视线停留的有些久，很是入神，青年似有所感一样回望了过来。是琥珀色的啊，看清他双眼的一瞬间，段野龙哉怔了怔，嘴角莫名地向上牵起。

青年却并不惊讶，也露出一个清浅的微笑朝自己点了点头，自然又得体。就好像他对每个人都会这样微笑致意一样。

他笑起来也很好看。段野龙哉收回自己的视线，一个小姑娘恰到好处地扑倒在了自己的脚面上，他蹲下身子将她扶了起来，展示出自己公式般和蔼的笑容之余也禁不住想知道那青年是否也看到了自己，他的余光又飞了过去，却只看到青年与那小孩起身离开的背影。

他站了起来，脚还没迈出去就感到有什么东西扯到了自己，低头一看，是那个小姑娘，他不得不俯下身来与她对视，“怎么了，我的小公主。”段野龙哉微笑着问道，他有些心急，又向着那边望了一眼。

他注意到，小姑娘的眼睛也是漂亮的琥珀色，与青年有几分相似，他又多了一分耐心。

“谢谢。”小孩儿的声音很是软糯，开口间都带着甜味，然后她皱了皱眉，抓住自己裤腿的手又紧了紧，“可我不是女孩儿。”

这回段野龙哉是真的惊讶了，他张了张嘴，发现自己并没有什么话要说，又闭上了嘴，静静地看着脚边这个漂亮得过分的男孩。

“不过我原谅你。”说着，他松开了自己的西装裤，面无表情地跑开了。

段野龙哉想到小孩那张漂亮的小脸上与年龄不符的表情，心脏没来由得有些软，待他再回过头去寻找青年的身影时，已经寻不到了。

 

段野龙哉拿起西装朝着孤儿院的大门走去，深町武已经迎了上来，“段野先生，您的合作伙伴在一刻钟前来过电话。”

“嗯？我孙子女士吗？”段野龙哉坐进车里，扶了扶鼻梁上的金丝框眼镜，已然披上了平常惯有的姿态，不管如何，他是段野龙哉。“有什么事？”

“她说：‘为表谢意，想邀请段野先生这周末一同欣赏一场音乐会。’”深町武系上安全带，恭敬地复述道。

“为表谢意？”段野龙哉靠在柔软的车座背上闭目养神，“呵，我记得我孙子女士好像有一位养女，是一个舞蹈演员？”

“是的。”深町武一丝不苟地回答：“是美人鱼舞蹈团的首席领舞松尾铃小姐。”

“也罢，两天后回复她我答应了。”段野龙哉说着，心头闪过一张灿烂的笑脸，青年若隐若现的虎牙好像在自己的心头戳了一下，有些痒、有些难耐，挥之不去。

 

音乐会并不如何大，但第二樱咲乐团的名声在外，想要求到三张票可以说并不容易，段野龙哉坐在不大不小的剧场里，心思并不在耳边徐徐流淌着的古典音乐上，他的身旁坐着我孙子桐乃的养女松尾玲，毫无疑问她是优秀的，容貌秀丽、无论是谈吐举止还是穿着也都十分得体，就连身上喷的香水也是清淡的山茶香。

她是个不错的人选。不得不说我孙子桐乃将她教导得十分出色，他的余光略过姑娘清秀的侧脸，她的注意力全都放在了乐团的表演上，十分专心，就好像她真的是来听音乐会一样。她的态度让段野龙哉感到有趣，谁都知道这是一场安排妥当的相亲，我孙子桐乃甚至没有隐晦地表达什么，所作的一切都非常明显，可她却态度大方疏离，就像真的不在乎一样。

不管是演戏还是真的，这都令段野龙哉对这个姑娘有了一丝改观，他不排斥与聪明人进行交流。

收回视线，他的目光散漫了起来，等到第三曲落下尾音后，段野龙哉已经有些昏昏欲睡，音乐会不同于演唱会，不管过去多长时间，不到结束他都不会被掌声打扰，所以，自己是否可以偷偷地睡一会儿，也许，并不会有人发现。

这样想着，段野龙哉眨了眨眼睛，这时他听到清脆的脚步声落在舞台上，是钢琴师上台了，他身边的松尾铃坐直了身躯，段野龙哉也将目光投向那台钢琴，非常漂亮的三角钢琴，琴身在灯光下散发着水波般的光泽，年轻的钢琴师端正地坐在它的琴键前方，漂亮修长的手指轻巧灵活地在黑白键盘上滑过，动作优雅好看。

段野龙哉刹那间困意尽失，他被钉在座椅上动弹不得，一股热气从尾椎骨顺着背脊往他的脑袋窜，在他的大脑里炸了一朵绚烂的烟花。

是他！竟然是他！

段野龙哉的眼里只剩在庄严的钢琴前方弹奏着的年轻男人，他穿着丝绒西装，与那天随意的打扮大相径庭，卷曲的棕发一丝不苟地梳向耳后，露出他分明的下颚和修剪整齐的鬓角，随着曲子的行进，他的额头开始渗出汗珠，被灯光照得像是一颗颗透明的宝石，男人的视线顺着一滴汗珠向下看，他看到青年的喉结滚了一下，恍惚间也不由地咽了咽自己的。

此刻的他，仿佛是上帝赐给人世间的礼物，穿戴严肃完整的青年认真地弹奏着钢琴，这副模样透露出一丝不可侵犯的神圣。

 

可他却想将这个人完整的西装撕扯开，粗暴地分开他的双腿，将他压在这台钢琴上狠狠地侵犯。

上帝啊，我有罪。

段野龙哉在心底为此刻的想法唾弃自己，却并没有悔改。

 

音乐会就在段野龙哉焦躁地等待中结束了，他起身走向后台，多年来的习惯让他并没有忘记向身边的两位女士致歉：“请原谅，我将离开一会儿，不知二位能否稍作等待，或者我可以让深町送二位先前往餐厅。”

“不用了，我们会在外面等着段野先生的。”我孙子桐乃笑着回答，并欠身为他让出道路：“我和小玲并不着急，您先处理您的事儿吧。”

松尾铃也微笑着点头，段野龙哉朝二人回以微笑后就快步离去。

段野龙哉走后，松尾铃看向我孙子桐乃，卸下了淡然端庄的模样，亲热地挽住了养母的手臂：“妈妈，反正他也走了，您让我去后台看看我的朋友好吗？”她撒娇般蹭了蹭母亲的手臂，显得俏皮又乖巧。

“你就不能再多坚持一会儿吗？”我孙子桐乃无奈地掐了掐女儿的脸，“去吧去吧，让你来一趟还跟我讨价还价，就知道你是抱着要来看她的心思，赶紧去吧。”

“嗯，那我走啦！”她松开母亲的手，脚步轻快地往后台的方向走去。

 

与好友叙过旧的松尾铃在洗手间里补了补脸上的妆，收起小镜子后掏出便携香水瓶喷了喷，她挺喜欢这款香水的，遗憾的是留香时间实在太短了，收拾好东西，松尾铃就拎着她的小包从洗手间走了出去。

没走两步，身边突然有个人撞了她一下，等站稳身子后她抬头一眼，竟然是段野龙哉。

“抱歉。”男人迅速地跟自己道歉，认出自己后他愣了一下，朝四周望了望后有些勉强地停下了脚步，松尾铃在心里撇了撇嘴：你看起来就是一副完全不想浪费时间跟我讲话的样子嘛。她看到男人的眉目之间透出一丝焦急和茫然，好像在找什么却没找到。

出于礼貌，松尾铃还是轻声问道：“段野先生您是丢了什么东西吗？需要我帮忙吗？”

男人很快就恢复了情绪，“十分抱歉让您撞见了我的失态，并不是什么要紧事。”他开口的那一刻就已经恢复了初见时的风度翩翩，如果不是百分百确定这个人是段野龙哉，松尾铃还以为自己刚才看错了人。

“那我还是很幸运的。”松尾铃笑了笑，欠了欠身，表示他们这样站在洗手间的门口并不如何得体。

段野龙哉会意，也微笑着做出邀请的姿态，随后与松尾铃一同向剧场外走去，“怎么是幸运呢？”他心不在焉地搭着话。

“因为不是每个人都能见到大名鼎鼎的段野社长失态的模样啊。”说着她就仰起头朝段野龙哉眨了眨眼睛，显得很是可爱。

段野龙哉看着她有些失笑，这位养女小姐好像又变了一点儿，无论如何，她都不是个会令人讨厌的姑娘。

就在他收回目光的时候，一行人与他们擦肩而过，不知怎么的，段野龙哉从人群中感受到有一道目光从自己身上略过，他侧过头往那群人中央看了一眼，一双琥珀色的双眼从他的脑子里掠了过去。

是他？段野龙哉停下脚步回过头，可已经来不及了，他只看到了缓缓关闭的电梯门，他连一个后脑勺都没能看到。

松尾铃走了两步却发现身边的人没有跟上，她停下步子问道：“怎么了段野先生？”她是真的有些饿了，如果再不吃饭，她的肚子都要叫起来了，到时候老妈肯定又要批评自己总是在别人面前失态了。

“……”段野龙哉摇了摇头，“没什么，我可能是认错人了。”段野龙哉朝她走过来，“真是抱歉，又让松尾小姐见笑了。”

“哈哈，这正说明我今天的运气不是一般得好呀。”松尾铃在心底赞叹自己的演技真的是太好了。

 

一顿饭吃得十分满意，松尾铃很喜欢最后那道Sabayon，改良版后淡淡的樱花酒的甜味真的令自己不能更喜欢了，即使老妈瞪了自己好几眼，她还是坚持吃完了，就算接下来的几天她要多练几个小时的舞蹈才能将这次放纵的份给补回来松尾铃也觉得值了。

吃饱喝足的松尾铃回到家后瘫倒在沙发上，看着我孙子桐乃心情愉悦地往浴室走的背影，在心里默默地祈祷着：希望您老不会再逼我与这个叫段野龙哉的男人约会了，要倾尽全力地表现出那副温柔善解人意的模样真的是很痛苦啊……

 

“这支感觉如何？”龙崎郁夫拿起手中的琴弓递到日比野美月的眼底下，“马尾的韧性很不错，而且手柄的橡胶上还烙了一只蜜蜂。”日比野美月抬起眼皮粗略地扫过一眼后，将龙崎郁夫手里的琴弓接过来，放在手心掂了掂重量，又将手指掐进手柄处把玩了一会儿，抿起嘴唇露出为难的神色。

龙崎郁夫知道这是她要开始纠结的前兆，“不满意吗？”他凑到好友的面前，用手指捏住琴弓上的马尾轻轻地搓了一下，“质地很好，上好松香后应该不太会出现断音。”说着，他抬手轻轻地揉了揉日比野美月的头顶，“又在苦恼什么呢？”

“嗯……”日比野美月抬臂挥开他的手掌，“这可是云杉，不过是一把琴弓而已……”她的话断在这儿，语气有些涩涩，“最近有个朋友过生日，预算都用在给她买礼物上了。”日比野美月将手里的琴弓放下，“唉，我怎么也没想到我的弓会被人给踩断，真是过分……”她咬了咬牙，而且演出结束时后台的人实在太多，她回来时候只看到断成两截的木棍和碎屑，甚至罪魁祸首的线索都没能找到。

“别想了。”龙崎郁夫皱了皱眉，他也觉得这太过分了，连一句道歉的话都没有就消失不见了，希望这么没有责任感的人不是乐团里的伙伴们。“走吧，我们再看看别的。”她抽出日比野美月手里的琴弓将它放回原处，自然地揽过好友的肩膀将她带到别处。

 

“段野先生，您看这双如何？”松尾铃拎起一双浅粉色的芭蕾舞鞋，转过头询问着身后男人的意见，他看上去是个品味不错的人，松尾铃认为他的意见也许会有用，毕竟这家伙每次穿的西装都系着绝配的领带。

段野龙哉回以微笑，“很配你，喜欢就试试吧。”他早该猜到我孙子桐乃今天邀约的目的，可没想到那女人竟然绕了这么大的一个弯，假装偶遇？然后让自己陪她的养女挑舞鞋？这种手段未免有些低级。他盯着跑到店内的沙发上试穿舞鞋的松尾铃，如果这都是安排好的，她的演技会不会太好了点，他记起在咖啡厅里相遇时，她看到我孙子桐乃和自己时的神色，如果是装的，可能真的要颁给她一座学院奖了。

段野龙哉压下自己不住想皱眉的举动，即使他并不反感这个姑娘，可这他并不代表他愿意把时间用在与不喜欢的人一起闲逛这种事情上，如果自己没遇见那个男人，他可能……

思绪在这儿刹住，段野龙哉已经不需要再去想所有其他的可能，除了他，他别无所求。

 

龙崎郁夫的电话响了起来，他拍了拍日比野美月的手示意自己出去一会儿，好友点点头表示理解，他按下接听键，在音乐学院就读时的教授三岛薰的声音传了过来，龙崎郁夫有些意外，“好久没联系您了，您还好吗？”虽然三岛教授有些懒散和好色，但在学校就读时还是对自己照顾有加，他加入乐团时还是他老人家帮写的推荐信。

“我有什么不好的？”老师的声音听起来中气十足，龙崎郁夫忍不住笑了笑，等着他的下文，“我这儿有个活，你要不要接一下？”

“嗯？”龙崎郁夫愣一下，反应过来三岛薰在说什么之后，他斟酌了一下用词，小心地回答道：“老师的好意我心领了，可乐团的规定您也知道，我不能擅自去别的地方进行商演……”他顿了顿，担心这样这样说是不是过于直接了。

“哎呀，不是让你来弹钢琴的，是来个酒吧的活，你以前兼职的时候干过的……”三岛薰的语气很是随意，“我还不知道你那个乐团的规矩啊，我怎么会坑你呢？”

他所处的环境有些嘈杂，龙崎郁夫还能听到背景里有人在喊着些什么，犹豫了一会儿，龙崎郁夫咬了咬下唇，“那我答应您了。”应下后，一股莫名的欣喜又从龙崎郁夫心里涌了出来，他也很久没能……

这时，一个身形颀长的男人走进了自己的视野里，剪裁合身的西装包裹着他挺直的背脊和修长的双腿，精致的金丝框眼镜架在他高挺的鼻梁上，为他立体的五官添上了一丝儒雅的气息，浓墨一般的直发垂至眼角处，有着独属于这个男人的腔调。

是他！龙崎郁夫心里一震，听筒里传来的声音完全听不进去了，可很快，他心头的一团热就被紧跟着男人出现的那个姑娘用一盆冷水浇熄。

是她。龙崎郁夫垂下眼睛，“老师，有人叫我了，您待会儿把时间和地点发给我吧。”

“行行行，你小子快去吧，我挂了。”说完后，他就听到嘟嘟的忙音，随后他将手机收进口袋，又忍不住向那边瞧了一会儿。

只见那长相清丽的姑娘望着他露出惊讶的神色，男人将一张卡递到柜台小姐的手里，朝那个姑娘露出温和的笑容说了句什么，那个姑娘立刻展颜笑了笑，然后点点头安静地站在他的身边，不一会儿，柜台小姐就提着他买下的东西将他们送至门口，在姑娘要伸手去接提带的时候，男人已经伸出手将它拿了过来，姑娘也没坚持，说了句什么后就含笑与他并肩离去。

原来是他们啊。龙崎郁夫捏了捏自己已经沁出汗水的手，他们看起来挺般配的。

说不清的滋味在心底酝酿着，回到店里的龙崎郁夫看起来很是心不在焉，连好友朝他抛来的问题都没听到，日比野美月立刻发现了好友的异样，她拉着他的手走出了店门，有些担忧地问道：“怎么了？出什么事儿了吗？你的脸都发白了。”

说着，她就将手放到好友的耳后，感觉没有什么问题后终于松了一口气，她就这样拉着他的手等着他的情绪恢复过来，没过一会儿，龙崎郁夫缓缓地深呼吸几口气，朝日比野美月露出抱歉的笑容：“我很好啦，可能是店里的松香味儿太重了，鼻子有点儿难受。”他安抚性地揉了一下日比野美月的头顶，“要去吃点东西吗？我饿了……”

“真的没事？”日比野美月也顾不上去拂开他的手，她总感觉好友刚才有些怪，就好像，嗯好像失恋了，可他明明没有恋爱过啊，真是奇怪。

 

“段野先生？”松尾铃回过头，看到段野龙哉正偏头注视着前方，他眉头紧锁，好看的两瓣嘴唇紧紧抿起，视线化作一柄锋利的刀投向某处，他这是在……生气吗？松尾铃好奇地朝他走了过去，想看看男人目光所及之处到底有什么，“我没事，走吧，松尾小姐。”段野龙哉偏过身，挡住了松尾铃的视线，好在她并没有追问，只是目光怪异地看了自己一眼就转身向前方走去。

那个女孩儿是谁？他们为什么会那么亲密？他已经有恋人了吗？一连串的问题在段野龙哉的心底敲过，他甚至忘了自己对面还坐着合作伙伴的女儿。

 

松尾铃倒是不在意段野龙哉的态度，这次“约会”本身就是她妈妈骗来的，那双鞋的情肯定会以另外一种形式偿还回他的身上，而此时此刻摆在她面前的这道Flaugnarde才是重点，主厨非常用心地将蔓越莓干替换成了腌渍过的樱花瓣，配上兰姆酒和淡奶油的清甜，她感觉自己的味蕾体验到了一种别样的享受。

真是太幸福了。

松尾铃摸着自己的肚子躺在床上感叹着。当然，如果不用对着段野龙哉不知道为什么突然开始生气别扭的脸，她一定会更享受这顿美餐的。

 

周四的晚上来酒吧的人并不多，段野龙哉就是这些“闲人”中的一员，严格意义上来说，他并不是闲人，但他还是来了，毕竟心情不好的时候，酒精总能成为大多数人类的第一选择。

昨天夜里他的手机响起来时，他本想直接挂断来那位小学同学的电话，可他知道，如果挂断一次，还会想起很多次。

“别废话，有事就快点说。”

“段野，我找到我的妹妹了。”

那家伙的语气十分怪异，他分不清那是多少种情绪混在一起后的产物，沮丧、期待、害怕、还有一点儿亢奋，诡异得令段野龙哉想立刻挂断电话。

 “这难道不是好事儿。”段野龙哉看了一眼床头柜上的闹钟，两点一刻，很好，那智聪介，你毁了我的两个工作日。

“不，不是真正的妹妹……”他的声音幽幽的，在夜里听起来十分渗人，“是心脏，只有我妹妹的心脏而已。”

段野龙哉的睡意全无，他挣扎着坐了起来，“你见过她了吗？”

“还没有，不过听说也是个小姑娘。”那智聪介有些疲惫地回答道。

“所以呢，你想怎么样？把她的心脏挖出来？还是去找人贩子报仇？”段野龙哉顿了顿，继续说：“如果是后者，我无条件支持你。”

“仇我会自己报的，我只是想……”那智聪介的声音低了下去，像是在迟疑是否该开口。

“……”段野龙哉静静地等着，大概过去了三秒，他听到他说：“我想你跟我一起去看看那个姑娘，她在一间酒吧工作，我，我怕我一个人……”

“没问题。”段野龙哉在脑子里翻了一遍自己的日程表，“明天晚上八点到我办公室来。”

酒吧，这是打动段野龙哉的唯一一个词，从那天结束了与松尾铃的会面后，他的心情就糟透了，他觉得自己也需要酒精来放松一下。

 

那智聪介所说的那个姑娘在这间装潢复古的酒吧兼职，不是服务员，而是调酒师，一个瘦小的短发姑娘，看上去就像个未成年的高中生。

这些都与自己无关，那智聪介已经开始有一搭没一搭地跟那个姑娘聊起天来，段野龙哉捏起送到自己手边的酒杯，将这杯燃着蓝色幽光的B-52咽进胃里，就像吞下一把被烧热的刀一般，他紧皱起眉头“嘶”的一声将杯子扣在桌上，熟悉的痛快感回到了他的身体里，自从接手集团后，他就再也没让自己真正的喝醉过。

酒吧里响起一阵喧闹声，像是人群发出的欢呼声，灯光暗了下来，他听到有谁在用话筒说话，断断续续的声音夹着人声流过自己的耳朵。

“今天！我们Moonshine请来了一位新的主唱，你们知道他是谁吗？谁还记得三年前从Kingdom酒吧消失的那位摇滚主唱Beast？嗯？看来他还没有被大家遗忘，今天，我们请到了他重返舞台！仅限今晚哦，大家，尽情享受吧！”

 

龙崎郁夫站在后台偷偷地探头看着外面乌压压的人群，他从换好衣服的那一刻开始就有些紧张，他已经三年多没有在这么多人的注视下唱过歌了，第一首歌是什么来着？他低下头翻了一下手里的歌单，第一排赫然列着《Young Lust》—Pink Floyd。

Shit！龙崎郁夫在心底暗骂，到底是谁把这么不适合开场的一首歌放在开场的？在DJ落下最后一个音节后，他的后背好像被谁推了一把，脚不由自主地迈了出去，手上的歌单也不知什么时候被丢到了地上，他就这样走了出去，耳边突然什么都听不到了，当光束打在自己身上的那一刻，他听到台下的人群爆发出一阵欢呼，龙崎郁夫的视线扫过这些人，他们根本就不在乎自己是谁，他们甚至不会在乎自己要唱什么，他们只是来放纵的。

仅此而已。

意识到这个，龙崎郁夫猛地就放松了下来，他只是来唱歌的，台下的这些人不再是三年前那群会为了自己而欢呼的听众，他们只是陌生人罢了。他走到舞台中间握住话筒，简短地说道：“大家好，我是Beast。”他说完后就转过头，示意后面的乐队可以开始了。

音乐缓缓地响了起来，龙崎郁夫的眼神也开始在人群外游离着，他的视线扫过吧台，眼睛倏地亮了起来，在那男人的身影映入自己眼里的那一刻，他开口后的第三个音差点儿就没稳住，所幸，他没丢人。

 

他在看我。龙崎郁夫穿着一身怪异的演出服，略显暴露的大网眼内搭，夸张的铆钉皮衣，紧紧贴在大腿上的破洞黑色牛仔裤，他现在哪里像个乐队主唱？更不要说什么钢琴师了，此刻的自己简直像个不知所谓的街头混混……

但是他在看我。手心的薄汗已经蹭到了话筒上，龙崎郁夫不得不换一只手去握住它，装作不经意地蹭了蹭裤子上的口袋，想将手心里的不适感也给蹭掉，老实讲，他已经听不到别的声音了，耳朵里除了不断变换着的音乐，什么都没有，他的眼里看不到其他人，只有那个男人，他那双幽暗的双眼，那里盛着的是一簇炙热的火焰，而火焰里热度就这样一丝不漏地全部凝聚在了自己的身上。

整个世界，只剩下他们了。

好热。龙崎郁夫的唱完最后一首《This Is The New Shit》的时候，差点儿跪到这个舞台上，这首歌也是一点儿都不适合用来做闭场曲目。

他忘了自己是怎么从台上走下来的，也根本不需要去记得，他走在空无一人的酒吧大厅，目光灼灼地朝那个男人走了过去，他的脚步可能有些急，因为他这个时候只想做一件事儿——

亲吻那男人的嘴唇。

他做到了。

他看到男人站起身来，迎着自己的目光走到了自己的面前，龙崎郁夫没有开口说话，他的膝盖软了一瞬，然后男人就这样伸手将他扯了过来，顺势箍住了自己的腰，他们在彼此都了然且炙热的目光下，接吻了。

很热，湿润且带着酒液的涩，他的舌面狠狠地碾过自己的口腔，吮吸辗转，他已经为他这个霸道富有激情的亲吻感到意乱情迷，他从心脏里最底下的地方渴求着：神呐，我乞求你，让我们之间再发生点儿什么，再让我感受些什么，我畏惧这些，但是我愿意，我愿意为我畏惧的这些付出一切……

 

龙崎郁夫感觉自己的心脏跳得太猛，都让他感到有些疼了，撑在凹凸不平的墙壁上的双手也疼，男人的手掌又热又粗糙，从自己的腹部开始往上滑，然后用他的大拇指的边缘蹭过自己胸口，“啊……”该死，他叫得太浪了……

“呵。”男人的轻笑在自己的耳朵根上滚过，他的手好些有不可思议的魔力，掐住了自己乳头轻轻地揉着，“你太敏感了，my sweetie。”说话间，他已经解开了自己的裤子，手紧紧地贴着下腹挤进了他紧绷到不行的裤裆里，“嗯……好，好烫……”龙崎郁夫顾不得矜持，他的脖子向后扭过去，男人会意地堵住他的唇，含住舌尖的同时也不忘在他硬得不行的性器上撸动，龙崎郁夫难耐地哼着，从鼻头里冒出来的浪叫听上去就像一只发情的猫，他的脑袋里开始冒出粉色的烟雾，一团又一团地在他的脑子里乱撞。

“啊……”男人的手指蹭着他欲望的闸口，无法倾泻的快感不断堆积，他不得不央求身后的人道：“让，让我射……嗯……求你……”

男人奖励般地亲吻他的侧脸，显得亲昵又满足，“还有很多次呢，我的小可爱……”他的牙齿轻咬自己的鼻头，松开双手的同时将自己的裤子剥了下来。

他不知道他是谁，叫什么名字，但他知道他想要他，所以他说了，他要告诉他。

“啊……我，我要你……”龙崎郁夫他转过身配合着男人的动作，抬起一条腿任由男人将他的裤子扯掉，随后男人就抬起自己的膝弯，西装裤下隆起的硬挺蹭着他的精液烫着他后面那个紧致又饥饿的入口，“嗯……进来，进来……”他不知道该怎么叫他，所以他只能用自己的侧脸不断地去蹭男人的肩头，显得那么急不可耐，老天，他肯定觉得我骚透了……龙崎郁夫咬着男人西装，脸和耳朵都红透了，表情是那么纯情可爱，可他的手已经拉开了男人的裤链，握住那根能让自己快乐至死的性器抵住了那个小小的入口，“操我……里面，里面好痒……嗯……”他诱惑着男人，身体柔软浪荡得像一只想要交配的母猫……

“别急……小家伙……”他的声音粗重了不少，显然也已经情动，龙崎郁夫抬头偷偷地看了他一眼，发现男人也正在看自己，他的心头猛地一跳，亮晶晶的双眼害羞地眨了眨，本就红到不行的双颊更是被羞地愈发烫人，下一刻，龙崎郁夫感觉自己手里握住的那根性器也仿佛胀了一点儿……

他真好看。龙崎郁夫痴痴地望着男人，他嘴角向上牵动，专注地望着自己缓缓地问：“在想什么？我的小可爱……”男人的声音就像催情剂，他难耐地哼了一声，老老实实地回答：“你，你长得真好看……”

他又听到了男人的低笑声，他呼出的热气就像一根不断生长着的豆茎，死死地将他缠住，撩人的嗓音在他耳边响起：“其实，我觉得你更好看……”男人说着，他用一根沾着精液的手指捅开了自己的后穴，肠肉几乎是在欢呼一般迎接着男人的开拓，“啊……你别，别太用力……好不好？”龙崎郁夫把头埋进男人的颈窝，露出可爱的神情央求道：“我很怕疼……”

“我不仅仅会让你疼……”男人的三根手指已经能顺利地进出自己的后穴，他刚射过一次性器已经又开始抬起头了，他羞耻地搂住男人的脖子，也不知怎么的，他就像个与他相恋多年的情人一般开口撒娇：“那我就不怕疼了……给我，给我更多……”

男人好像被他取悦了一般，嘴唇轻触自己的耳尖摩挲道：“遵命，我的甜心……”

龙崎郁夫感觉一根炙热的铁棒捅进了自己的屁股里，他疼得狠狠抽气一声，双手揪住男人的衣襟握成拳头抵住男人的胸口像是要将他推开，“啊……疼……”他缓缓地挤出几个字，前端的欲望都软下去半分，很是难受，男人也停下动作将他搂进怀里，手一下又一下地顺着他的头发，指腹牵着发丝碰到头皮的力度温柔得令他想要哭出来，“嗯……乖乖的，还要吗？”男人耐心地安抚着他，像是他此刻摇头的话，他真的就会抽身离开一般。

龙崎郁夫扯着他的衣领仰起脑袋想去亲他，“啊……不要走……进，进来……”他的唇珠被含住，男人用亲吻堵住了自己的闷哼，他如同权杖一般的性器猛地一入到底，好死不死地戳在了自己的体内最要命的那个点上，“啊！”龙崎郁夫已经出口的惊呼突然变了调，他的后腰一软，整张背都蹭到了墙壁上，所幸自己的皮衣够厚，不然整张背都要烂了……

一波又一波的酥麻感顺着背脊爬进了脑子，“哈……”男人空出来的那只手抓住自己的掌心，缓缓地扣进指缝与之十指交握，仅仅是这么一个动作，龙崎郁夫的心脏就已经被幸福感填满了，他想，自己已经得到的够多了。

“嗯……好烫……”龙崎郁夫喘息着，剧烈的快感和痛楚逼着他的神经产生异样的反应，他的双眼开始模糊，一颗颗眼泪就顺着眼角往下掉，男人的性器开始在他的体内抽动，每一下都能让他看到一束烟花绽放，“啊，不，不行……”他太棒了，龙崎郁夫的呻吟一声接着一声，混着肉体碰撞的声音在无人的小巷子里起起伏伏，他们交合处“噗呲”“噗呲”的水声更是被无限放大后撞进自己的耳膜，男人简直像是冥界里的蛇，要将自己侵吞进万劫不复的深渊。

可是我愿意，我愿意……龙崎郁夫在男人的操干下再次射了出来，男人也享受着他高潮过后的不断收缩的肠肉挤压后猛地拔出性器，射到了他的肚子上。

 

一次性爱过后，两人的脑子都好像清醒了一点，龙崎郁夫望着他，想说点什么，但是男人却将他整理好后牵起了他的手。

“跟我走吧。”男人这样说着。

“嗯……”他竟然没有拒绝，顺从地点了点头，他就跟着男人上了一辆出租车，这期间，他跟谁打了一个电话，龙崎郁夫并没有仔细听，因为他的注意已经全放在了男人一直没有松开、他们交握的手上，两个人都看起来不是很干净，所幸司机并没有说什么，只是按照吩咐将他们带到了男人所说的酒店门口。

下车后，一个垂眸的男人将一张门卡递了过来，他就这样被牵到了酒店顶层的总统套房里，进门后，龙崎郁夫还没来得及打量一番，男人就已经将他压到了墙上，手从他的衣服下摆伸了进去，他也顺从地让男人脱掉了自己的衣服，一番折腾后他们已经在浴室里第二次干了起来。

 

“啊……还要……”龙崎郁夫骑在男人的身上，身边的热水从浴缸边缘淌了出去，就像他浪荡的叫声一样溅了一地，男人的手掐着他的乳头用力揉着，舌尖也碾压着另一边的樱桃，龙崎郁夫的指甲陷进男人结实的后背，他看到，那里纹着一副衔尾龙的图案，“你的……你的纹身……”龙崎郁夫缩着屁股，肠肉绞得更紧，感受着男人的性器顶着他屁股里的敏感点带来的重重快感，满足地呻吟道：“好棒……你太，太棒了……”

男人松开他的乳头，很是愉悦地问：“是什么好棒？我的纹身？还是我的生殖器？”说话间，男人的再次将性器抽出又握着自己的腰狠狠进入，他禁不住喊出声来，“啊！哈……碰，碰到了……”男人仿佛在欣赏自己淫荡的姿态一般眯起双眼，“我有没有把你操到想死？嗯？”男人下流的话语令他兴奋到脚趾都发抖，龙崎郁夫张开嘴，一句话都说不出来，只能任由男人用言语和性器操干着自己，“说啊，我的宝贝……你的洞里好湿好热，不停地吸着……”

“别……别说了……”龙崎郁夫箍住男人的脖子，臀部却不受控制地往下沉，想把男人的欲望吞得更深一些，“我的性器搅得你都出水了……亲爱的……”他的声音听起来很高兴，龙崎郁夫也跟着开心起来，愈发卖力地吞吐着，快到了……

“嗯……”龙崎郁夫已经累得只能从喉咙里发出闷哼，他又射了。

男人将他抱到床上后，他活像一只被欲望征服的小兽，任由他将自己的臀瓣掰开，在那个被操到又热又红又肿胀的洞里挤上一堆润滑剂，他趴在床上撅起屁股，迎合着男人的进入，“噗嗤”一声，性器毫无阻碍的捅了进来，这一道水声实在是太响，太羞耻，随后而来的性爱更是令他再无一丝思考的余力，他的性器前段也蹭着床单摩挲着，不需要碰就已经胀到要喷出精液，他靠后面那个洞也能高潮了……

龙崎郁夫软软地倒在床上，男人又将他从背后托了起来，手心中央的薄茧正好抵在自己的乳尖，要命得舒服……他被干到像一只幼犬那样哼唧着抽泣，嘴唇翕动着不断地吐出还要他干自己、他要当他的sex doll这样的浑话，简直是不要命了。

在床上他们又换了好几个姿势，龙崎郁夫在最后被干到失去意识之前，他仿佛听到男人在他耳边，用他好听到犯规的低音说着话。

 

“好きだよ……”

 

梦里听过的话不能当真的。龙崎郁夫翻过眼前的琴谱，手指随意地落到琴键上发出一串柔和的旋律，每个音符都糅杂着他的情绪，却跟乐谱截然不同。

指挥叫停了乐团的练习，思索了一会儿后说道：“今天就先到这儿吧，明天再继续练习合奏部分。”橘都美子走到龙崎郁夫身边，“你稍等一会儿，我们谈谈。”

“嗯……”龙崎郁夫有些心虚地点点头，他看到不远处的日比野美月趴在她的大提琴上朝这边看着，他知道自己让她担心了。

“怎么，失恋了？”待乐团的人都走掉、只剩下他们三人的时候，橘都美子转身往钢琴上一靠，斜睨着龙崎郁夫不咸不淡地问出了自己的猜测，却可以说是正中红心。

“倒也不算。”龙崎郁夫阖上键盘上的琴盖，略显疲惫地趴了上去，“严格上来讲，并没有真的开始。”

“那你是怎么回事？一副被抛弃了的可怜样儿，真没出息。”日比野美月也皱眉说道：“还没开始就让它开始啊，你看看你，怎么跟已经走完了所有流程似的。”

“你还别说，我觉得这家伙估计已经跟那个人睡了。”橘都美子瞥一眼被说中后抖了抖肩膀的龙崎郁夫，心里莫名一乐，这家伙，总算是把处男之身交出去了。

“不是吧？”日比野美月露出受到惊吓的表情，在反复确认这是个事实之后瞪大了双眼盯着龙崎郁夫问道：“谁啊谁啊？夺走了我们郁夫的第一次？”

“你别问了，说了肯定我们也不认识。”橘都美子制止了日比野美月的胡闹玩笑话，她总觉得龙崎郁夫的情绪有些不对劲，“你很喜欢他，对吗？”

龙崎郁夫有气无力地点点头，望向指挥的眼神带着敬畏，他想，指挥真的什么都知道啊，从乐团退休后都能去开一间占卜屋了。

“他不喜欢你？”橘都美子看到龙崎郁夫的嘴角一抖，眉头不自觉地皱了起来，“嗯……看来也不是不喜欢，只是你不知道是不是真的喜欢。”

厉害！龙崎郁夫坐直了身子，凑到橘都美子的手边仰视着指挥清瘦的侧脸问道：“还有什么是您不知道的吗？”

“多了去了。”橘都美子捏了捏龙崎郁夫的脸，“别再苦着一张脸了，说说吧，怎么回事？我们也好给你出主意。”

“我很后悔……”龙崎郁夫知道自己心口不一，他并没有真的后悔与那个男人之间发生的事情，但他确实有着非常浓的负罪感，“他可能有女朋友，而且我是在知道他可能有女朋友的前提下，还是……”他说不下去了，霎时间在心底唾弃自己就是个人渣。

日比野美月与橘都美子对视一眼，两人都有些语塞，感情这个事的确无法控制，可有的时候，又不得不控制住，毕竟在有些时候，毫不克制并且失去了道德的爱情，只会令第三个人受到伤害。

这是他们都不愿意见到的，而且，这只会让郁夫受到更多伤害。橘都美子叹了口气，伸手揉了揉龙崎郁夫蓬松的卷发，“想哭吗？”她轻声问。

“嗯，想……”龙崎郁夫闷闷地点头，把脸埋进臂弯里不敢看她们此刻的表情。

橘都美子的目光柔和下来，她还是狠不下心来说他啊，“那就哭吧……”她朝日比野美月招招手，后者放好大提琴后也走了过来，将手放到龙崎郁夫的肩头，“我们不会责怪你的。”

“不过你得答应我，哭过之后就不许再纠结了。”橘都美子拍拍他的头顶，“其实你自己早就想好要怎么做了，不是吗？”

 

爱情这种事儿啊，还是得靠他自己解决。

橘都美子拉上日比野美月轻轻地离开，准备去买几盒布丁，等那个小家伙待会儿哭完过后可以一起吃。

 

上次来这儿的时候，他根本没想到自己会与那个男人扯上牵连，龙崎郁夫抬起手，朝那个跑向自己的小男孩挥了挥，他蹲下身，张开双手迎接泷谷源治的拥抱，胖胖的小男孩儿搂住他的脖子，气呼呼地抱怨：“这次比上次还要久！”他大大的眼睛瞪着龙崎郁夫，虽然故作生气的模样，但眼里的欣喜和安心确实藏不住，龙崎郁夫的心都要被这个小家伙融化了，他抱住泷谷源治肉乎乎的腰，“抱歉啊，我最近太忙了……待会儿请你吃布丁好不好？”

“不要！”泷谷源治开心地蹭了蹭龙崎郁夫的脖子，“你都不知道最近流行樱花大福吗？”他牵着龙崎郁夫的手把他往后院拖，“我们这儿的樱花也都开了，我带你去看。”他由着他的动作向前走，不忘提醒：“慢点儿，别摔了啊。”

他笑着，已经忧郁了好几天的心情似乎也放晴了。

 

段野龙哉一进孤儿院的大门，就被不知道从哪里钻出来的那个“小姑娘”逮了个正着，他们大眼瞪小眼地看了一会儿，男人先认输了，“你是特意来这儿等我的吗？”

小孩儿的视线随着他蹲下来的动作渐渐放平，他抬起下巴摇摇头，说话的语气配着他软糯的嗓音很是不协调，“我以为来的人是龙崎老师才到这里等他的，不过我知道你来，肯定不是为了跟我们玩。”

龙崎老师？

段野龙哉捕捉到他话里的重点，他耐心地问：“龙崎老师是谁？他教你们什么？”请告诉我他教你们钢琴。

“钢琴。”小孩儿伸出自己的手，竖起两根手指，像在比一个V，还是小写的v，“还有儿歌，不过他不常来。”

“为什么呢？”段野龙哉已经很久没有这样幼稚地说过话了，他觉得自己的语气词听起来有些令自己感到恶寒。

“他很忙的。”小孩儿脸上浮出骄傲的表情，好像谈论着的那个人有多么厉害这件事儿也让他觉得自豪，“龙崎老师可不是一般人，他是很有名的乐团的钢琴师。”

我也知道。段野龙哉不知为何也露出与有荣焉的表情，回过神来又觉得有些傻气。

“织部顺平！不许你跟别人说话！”一道响亮的喊声在他们不远处响了起来，然后段野龙哉就看到一个肉球滚到了自己眼前，他先是瞪了一眼那个小男孩儿，然后又拉过他的手护在身后，转而瞪向自己：“你干嘛问那么多关于龙崎的事情？”

“是龙崎老师。”织部顺平拉了拉泷谷源治的手不满地提醒道。

“不是都一样吗？”泷谷源治斜了织部顺平一眼，“你难道忘了这家伙上次就已经不停地偷看龙崎、龙崎老师了吗？”他说完后又把注意力投到段野龙哉身上，“你肯定不是什么好人。”

段野龙哉一时间竟然不知道该如何反驳这句话，他好像，确实不是什么好人。

可有个人却不同意，“我觉得他还挺好的。”织部顺平突然的维护令段野龙哉有些错愕，他干了什么？自己好像也没有对这个小家伙多好吧，他为什么要维护自己？

织部顺平甩开泷谷源治的手，故作亲昵地扑进段野龙哉的怀里，“而且他长得好看。”说完，踮起脚就吧唧一口亲在了男人的侧脸上，亲完后就仰起小脸看着泷谷源治，一副你能把我怎样的表情。

段野龙哉被亲得有些懵，他看了一眼怀里的小孩儿，又瞄了一下自己对面那个已经要发火的小肉球，在心底偷偷地呼了口气：啊，原来是这样啊。

呵，现在的小孩儿，都这么早熟吗？

“他再好看也没有龙崎好看！”泷谷源治哼了一声，用看仇人一般的目光死死盯着段野龙哉，想到织部顺平刚刚亲了这个男人，他就更讨厌他了。

哼，碍眼！泷谷源治瞧着织部顺平搂住段野龙哉的手，很不开心，所以他走上前，伸手将男孩的手扯了过来，“不许你这样抱着他！”

段野龙哉乐得偷笑，所幸一屁股坐到了地上，撑着下巴，饶有兴致地看着这个肉团子和那个粉雕玉琢的小娃娃吵架。

最近这几天的烦闷心情，也舒坦了不少，特别是当他看到那个肉球吃瘪的时候，心情尤其棒。

 

“源治你怎么跑这儿来了？我就去买个……”

买个冰淇淋的功夫。龙崎郁夫的后半句话哽在胸口，他，他怎么在这儿？思绪在脑子里翻出几个结，忽然，一道阴测测的声音在他耳边响起：装什么呀，你来这儿不就是看能不能再碰到他一次吗？怎么了，不高兴吗？

不高兴，你的手指抖什么呀？

闭嘴！龙崎郁夫握紧自己的手掌，机械般地移动着自己的身子，把泷谷源治和织部顺平分开，将手里的两个冰淇淋放进他们的手中，抬手替织部顺平捋了捋他被泷谷源治抓乱的头发，嘴唇嗫嚅了几下，却还是没能说出话来。

“老师？”织部顺平的眼睛亮晶晶的，一眨不眨地看着他，“老师你怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”他攥着龙崎郁夫的袖子，小声地问。

“……”他摇摇头，害怕一发声就被那人听出来自己在害怕，这很丢人，他不想在这个人面前丢人。

“又见面了。”男人走到自己的面前，直直地站着，他在自己耳边低语时的侧脸还有赤裸的胸膛一闪而过，龙崎郁夫垂下视线点了点头：“挺巧的呢。”

他的眼睛、他的鼻梁、他的唇线、还有他的声音，每一处都考验着龙崎郁夫的自制力，他不禁想：如果，没有遇到他……不，他还是感激能够遇到他……

“有时间吗？”男人走到自己身边，低哑地询问：“能邀请你共进晚餐吗？”他微笑着，眼神直白热切得令自己羞赧。

龙崎郁夫差点儿就想点头说好，可是他不行，他的自尊心在抗拒这个人。

“啊，抱歉，我没时间，我得先走了，待会儿乐团有练习……”你是个鼻子会变长的木偶。龙崎郁夫在心里腹诽自己，低下头跟那两个小家伙道别后就头也不回地转身离去，好像身后有个怪物在追捕自己似的，稍微慢一点儿，就会被扑咬丧命。

 

段野龙哉没有追上去，他略显颓然地呆立在原地，望着龙崎郁夫仓皇逃离的背影，心里充满了不解和愤怒，甚至还有一些委屈。

他不知道，究竟是哪里出了差错，让他在欢好过的第二天逃了一次之后，又逃了第二次。他明明是喜欢自己的，为什么偏偏又对自己拒之如洪水猛兽，他的心真是太令人捉摸不透了。

 

 

“段野先生。”深町武走到段野龙哉的身边，“松尾铃小姐来电话说想请您一起共进晚餐。”

“松尾铃？”段野龙哉转了转自己手里的打火机，“她本人？”

“是的。”

“具体说了什么？”段野龙哉皱眉问道，他不觉得那个女孩儿会真的愿意与自己“约会”。

“松尾铃小姐说：‘您好，今天晚上我想邀请段野先生一起吃个饭，有些事想当面跟他讲清楚，麻烦您帮忙转告一下。’”

“嗯。”段野龙哉点点头，既然是要把话说清楚，那自然是再好不过了，“你跟她回话说我答应了。”

 

“小铃，你这样做你妈妈会不会不开心？”留着一头利落短发的清秀姑娘抿了一口红茶，面露担忧地看着坐在她手边的松尾铃，“真的要这样吗？”

松尾铃秀气的眉毛向上挑起，伸出手握住短发女孩的手，“再不说明白做个了断，我妈妈只会更不开心。”她看着眼前的人，只觉得没什么比她更重要，不管是母亲的打算还是世俗的眼光，都不重要。“那家伙根本对我根本就没意思，我虽然知道他出于什么目的愿意浪费时间来应付我，但是我累了，不想再装下去了……”

“好吧，我陪你一起面对。”女孩反握住松尾铃的手，内心的欣喜早就从眼睛里溢了出来，她知道这一天肯定会来临，只是没想到会这么快。“待会儿我有个朋友也会来，我想，把你介绍给他认识。”

“嗯……”松尾铃点点头，眼神落到餐厅门口，“他来了。”

听到松尾铃的话，短发女孩儿也看向前方，神情一松，转头对松尾铃说道：“他也来了。”

 

这是一顿异常诡异的晚餐。

一张不大不小的桌子上坐了四个人，段野龙哉的对面是松尾铃，这个姑娘的左手边坐着一位短发女孩，他记得这个姑娘，那天在某家乐器店的门口他见过她一次。

而松尾铃的右手边，则是造成自己郁郁寡欢的“元凶”——龙崎郁夫。

龙崎郁夫望着对面的日比野美月，他在餐厅门口撞见那个男人的一刻，他以为自己只用熬过这一刻就够了，可是等他们前后脚走到同一张餐桌坐下时，他才发现，事情好像哪里不太对劲。

那个坐在美月身边的姑娘，不是那个男人的女朋友吗？等等，这真的不是一个梦？

日比野美月将焗蜗牛放进嘴里，望着松尾铃的目光柔了下来，她们认识十年，交往三年，个中艰辛都体会过，但是她从未想过要放弃，在她告诉自己要坦白一切的时候，她并没有感到意外，只有满满的幸福感，而她也决定在这一天将她介绍给自己的好友认识一下了。

松尾铃回望了日比野美月一眼，压抑不住自己想要上扬的嘴角，她觉得，今天的小羊排烤的特别美味。

 

待甜点上桌后，这场戏也终于拉开了序幕。

松尾铃轻轻咳了咳，说话前下意识地瞄了日比野美月一眼，很快就整理好语言望向坐在自己对面的段野龙哉开口道：“段野先生，这位小姐名叫日比野美月，她是我的恋人。”

原来他姓段野啊，龙崎郁夫一怔，随即察觉这姑娘说了什么？她是美月的恋人？那她就不是那个男人的女朋友了吗？

松尾铃的一句话，就像一把刀，精准又快速地将绑在龙崎郁夫心头的一团团荆棘劈开，那个被束缚住的种子，顷刻间就绽放开来。

接着，是美月说话了，“郁夫，她叫松尾铃，是我的女朋友。”

“你好呀，美月总是提起你。”小姑娘笑嘻嘻地跟自己打招呼，可龙崎郁夫只是哑然地看向一旁的段野龙哉，见男人也一直望着自己，他张了张嘴，依旧发不出声音来。

“我……”一个音节刚冲出喉咙，就被鼻头的酸涩给逼了下去，龙崎郁夫猛地站起身来，朝日比野美月丢下一句抱歉后，就虚着一双腿走出了餐厅。

他需要冷静一下，他要好好想一想才行。

随后起身的是段野龙哉，他仓促间只来得及对松尾铃说：“我知道了，祝你们幸福。”随后就追着龙崎郁夫的身影跑了出去。

日比野美月看着一瞬间就跑了个没影的两个人，眼珠转了转，拉着一脸错愕的松尾铃的手笑了起来：“小铃，等下次你再跟郁夫好好认识一下吧，他真的是个很有礼貌的人。”

“那，那他怎么……还有，还有他……”松尾铃委屈地望着日比野美月，思维明显有些跟不上现在的状况。

“等回家我跟你说吧，感觉是一个很狗血曲折的爱情故事呢……”

 

龙崎郁夫深吸两口夜里还泛着凉意的空气，他很开心，开心到已经无法控制自己的语言，他又很自我厌恶，怎么会这么笨？有些事问清楚不就好了吗？为什么要把话都藏起来？但终究，还是欣喜的成分居多。

路灯下，一道身影缓缓地走近，龙崎郁夫抬头，看着男人朝自己露出他好看的笑颜，一时间，什么都感觉不到了。

龙崎郁夫直起身子往前走，踉跄着朝男人所在的方向扑了过去，段野龙哉张开双臂，一个用力将他搂进怀里。

“这次你跑不掉了。”男人蹭着他柔软的发丝，故作恶意地在他耳边咬了一口。

昏黄的路灯将两人的身影拉长，感受着彼此交叠着的温热嘴唇，特别像刚刚含进嘴里的舒芙蕾。

 

END

 

**附赠彩蛋：**

“如果不是因为郁夫，我才不会让你当我的弟弟。”泷谷源治穿着小西装捧着一束白色的捧花，他为了在龙崎郁夫和那个讨厌鬼的婚礼上穿下这身小西装，特意减了三个月的肥。

“那就不要啊。”织部顺平不屑地回答道，他整理了一下自己的领结，很是满意，段野龙哉的审美还算不错。“你干嘛啊？”看着泷谷源治突然抓住自己的手，织部顺平皱了皱眉想挣开对方，“你不是讨厌我吗？干嘛还碰我？”

“谁说我讨厌你了？”泷谷源治不肯撒手，“就算你现在是我的弟弟，那也是暂时的。”他盯着织部顺平，异常认真地说道：“我以后也要弄一个这样的婚礼，让你当我的新郎。”

“你……”织部顺平错愕地望着他，脸腾地一下红透了，半晌才憋出一句：“你这个白痴！谁要跟你结婚啊！哼！”

这场奇异的婚礼有两个新郎，以及两个伴娘。

看着龙崎郁夫与段野龙哉交换过戒指，日比野美月险些哭了出来，同为伴娘的松尾铃走到她的身边握住她的手，“你说啊，什么时候？”

“什么？”日比野美月顺势搂住她的肩膀，望着怀里的女孩儿故意问：“什么什么时候？”

“你准备什么时候跟我求婚啊？”松尾铃撒娇道，蹭着日比野美月的肩膀。

“既然你这么着急的话……”日比野美月从怀里取出一个小盒子，打开后单膝跪在松尾铃的面前，在她惊喜的目光里说道：“那就现在吧，你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

“嗯，愿意愿意愿意！”松尾铃惊喜地接过戒指，一头扎进日比野美月的怀里，“我一百个愿意！”

 

————全文完————


End file.
